The Kiss Was Fake, The Passion Was Real
by Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple
Summary: Passion is something that is felt between two people in a moment. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious
1. I Didn't Mean To

**I'm working on a few other stories right now, so don't push me. Cabbie. Duh.**

* * *

I have liked Robbie as more than a friend for a while now, but I don't think he's noticed. We were in Sikowitz's class when he finally started to talk about something school related.

"Alright, class. We are going to do something fun! Drum roll, please!" Said Sikowitz.

We stomped our feet rapidly on the floor.

"We are going to work on stage kissing!" He said.

Little, silent "Yay"s went around the classroom.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." He said.

Silent.

"Anyways, the kiss has to be in a scene that you and your partner, which I will assign, have written. The kiss has to be twenty seconds long, I will time you." He said.

"Twenty seconds?" Asked Tori.

"I know it sound frightening, but it will teach you to have real emotion when you act out a scene." Sikowitz said. "The pairs are the following: Beck and Jade, Tori and Andre, Cat and Robbie,..."

He went on, but my heart raced. Or stopped. I couldn't tell, but I knew that I was going to have to kiss Robbie for a class assignment. I have an A in the house. He said dwe had the rest of class time to talk with our partner about our scene. Generous considering we only had five minutes of class left. I walked over to Robbie and smiled.

"So should we get together this weekend at my house to write the script?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Said Robbie.

"How about we hold the kiss when we practice, so it's not awkward." I say. Gosh, I wanted to slap myself on the spot. I probably made him feel bad by making it seem like I don't want to kiss him.

"Yeah, that totally makes sense." He said.

"Okay well how about tomorrow at 3:00?" I asked.

"That works."

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Talk about saved by the bell. Robbie probably feels like I'm disappointed I'm his partner. I thrilled! Robbie seemed kind of down the rest if the day, so I felt horrible. When I got home I texted Beck.

"Beck can you ask Robbie why he seemed so down after Sikowitz's class today? - Cat"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. - Beck"

I sat in my room playing with Mr. Purple when my phone vibrated.

"He said it was because you seemed disappointed to be his partner for stage kissing. - Beck"

"Tell him I just didn't want it to be awkward when we practiced, since we have to practice our scene before class on Monday. I didn't mean I like that. - Cat"

A few minutes later I got another text.

"I forgive you Cat. I'm sorry I was so quiet the rest of the day and for making you feel bad. - Robbie"

"It's ok Robbie, I should be apologizing for what I said. - Cat"

I sent it and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be important

The next day I got up, took a shower, ate, and brainstormed good ideas for our skit. Eventually 3:00 rolled around and I was ready to answer the door. 3:10. 3:15. Was Robbie blowing me off? Finally at 3:20 the doorbell rang.

"Hi Robbie!"

"Hi Cat!" He said cheerfully.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The traffic was really bad on the way over here, but then it cleared up." He explained.

"Oh, ok!" I said.

We sat down on my couch and started sharing ideas.

"I was thinking that it could be about two people who love each other but don't know the other one love them." I said. Wonder where I got that idea came from.

"Yeah, I like that idea!" He exclaimed.

We spent about an hour on the script then we decided to just hang out. We were walking to my kitchen when I tripped and Robbie caught me. I looked up, our faces two inches apart. And we stayed like that until we stood up and acted like it never happened. When it came time for Robbie to go home, I was at the door saying goodbye when, without thinking, I reached up and kissed his cheek. Embarrassment filled my body.

"What was that for?" He asked. Oh God.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said as I turned away and blushed.

"Well bye, Cat!"

"Bye." I said sadly.

I leaned against the door once he closed it.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." I whispered to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek. I don't know why. I think I might be in love with Robbie.

* * *

**Do you like it? Let me know!**


	2. Complicated

**Hey! Sorry for not updating soon enough. I had the idea for this chapter in my head before I started writing the story so...Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day I was really nervous because the next day Robbie and I would be presenting our scene. I didn't know what to do about liking- excuse me- being in love with Robbie. I called Tori.

"Hello?" Asked Tori.

"Hey Tori, it's Cat."

"I need to talk to you. But I want to do it in person."

"Sure, come over at noon. I'll go get us some lunch."

"Thanks, Tori." I hung up. 11:20.

I put on a tank top and a poofy-ish skirt and head downstairs. Nothing good was on TV since it was morning so I just shopped online. 11:45. I start heading to Tori's house. I start singing along with the radio and before  
I knew it I was at her house.

*Ding Dong*

"Hi, Cat!" Trina said. "Tori, your friend is here!" She yelled upstairs.

"Coming!" I heard Tori say.

"Hey Cat."

"Hi Tori. I have an issue." We go and grab the sushi and sit on her couch.

"Oh...Coming Trina!"

No, Tori! I need your help." I said, grabbing her arm.

"Ok, tell me."

"Well, Robbie and I were working on our script for the stage kiss scene, and once we finished it we just watch TV. So when he was about to leave I gave him a kiss on the cheek-without thinking-and he asked what that was for so I said I didn't mean to, so he said bye and I said bye and he closed the door and I thought to myself that I wish he didn't leave and a tear rolled down my cheek. I think I'm in love with Robbie." I explained.

Tori choked on her sushi.

"You think your IN love with Robbie? Or you love Robbie." She asked.

"In love."

"We'll Cat, I don't know if Robbie likes you back or not." Said Tori. ( A/N this is my victorious-verse.)

"Ok, but I'm really nervous about tomorrow." I said.

"It's ok, I'm nervous too. I mean I like Andre. - Whoops." My eyes widened.

"Really!" I ask.

"Never mind."

We hung out the rest of the day till I had to go home.

"Do you have any books about giraffes I can borrow?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, but I'll look. Bye."

"Bye." I say.

Once I get home I clean myself up for the big day. Tomorrow, I tell myself to not be worried but the rest of me tells that part to shut up.

* * *

Today is the day. Today is the day Robbie and I are doing our stage kissing scene. In the morning I put on my best and cutest outfit, do my hair and make up, spray on perfume, and head to school. My first class today was Sikowitz. I walk into the room and sit next to Robbie. We stay silent and wait for class to start.

"Ok, class. Stage kissing. Who wants to go first?" Said Sikowitz.

Beck and Jade headed up on the stage. Their scene was really good. But they didn't need to act. Next went Tori and Andre, and after their scene Tori was blushing, but they sat away from each other. Robbie and I went next. We walked up on stage, I was SUPER nervous, and started our scene.

"No, Emma. I don't love her." Said Robbie.

"Then who do you love, Zack?" I asked him.

"You..." He walked closer to me. I turned away.

"If you love me, prove it. Prove that you love me." I said.

He turned me around, grabbed my waist and kissed me. It was more than a kiss though. I could feel the passion in the kiss, there were sparks flying. This was no acting, this was real. But he probably didn't notice. After an accidental twenty-five seconds, we pulled apart.

"And I don't love you," he said, "I'm in love with you."

And that was the end of our scene. I went and sat by Tori instead of my usual spot next to Robbie. But he didn't sit in the same place either. Tori raised an eyebrow, probably at the whole too-long-kiss thing, but I just shrugged.

"Cat, Robbie, that scene was great, but the kiss only had to last twenty seconds." Sikowitz said.

"It was an accident." Robbie and I said in unison.

There was more to that kiss than just acting. The kiss may have been fake, but there was real assign behind it. Robbie just needed to figure that out.

* * *

When I got home I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow out of happiness. The kiss was perfect, but I wanted to make sure Robbie was okay. So I called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Robbie, it's Cat!"

"Oh, Hi!" He said.

"Listen about our scene, are you ok? You basically avoided me the rest of the day."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was just that..."

"That what?"

"Just...complicated." I heard some voices in the background.

"Who's there, I hear voices." I said.

"Oh, Andre, Beck, and I are just hanging out at Beck's RV."

"Oh, we'll I gotta go. Bye." I said. I put my phone down, thinking I had pressed end call, but I hit speaker, and this is what I heard.

"Guys..." Said Robbie.

"Yeah?" Asked Andre and Beck.

"I think I'm in love with Cat Valentine."

I couldn't believe my ears. I hung up the phone.

Robbie's POV

I heard a beep. I looked at my phone to see that Cat had just hung up. After I said I was in love with her.

"Uh oh. Guys."

"What?"

"Cat JUST hung up. I think she heard me." They just sat there, staring at me.

"I'm gonna go home." I said.

"No Rob, stay we can talk about it."

"Okay." I said. And I sat back down.

Cat and Robbie's POV

I just sat there, thinking. Love is just so...complicated

* * *

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Please review!**


	3. What Do I Do?

**Thanks for the reviews! This is kinda short. I've been held up in homework, school, and 3 sports teams, so sorry about the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat's POV

Robbie and I did not talk for an entire week unless it was nessesary, like an acting scene. He must've known I heard what he said. The rest of the gang got fed up with us not talking so Tori planned a girls night for Saturday instead of a regular hang out.

"Cat..." Said Jade.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you been talking to Robbie?" Tori asked. "You're avoiding him, you used to hang out all the time."

"Look, I called Robbie after school the day of the stage kiss to see if he was ok." I started to explain.

"And what happened?" Asked Jade.

"Well when I thought I hung up I had accidentally hit speaker." I said.

"What did you hear?" Asked Tori.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"I heard Robbie say that he was in love with me." I said quietly.

Tori started shaking with happiness.

"But he must've found out that I had hung up after he said that." I said.

"Wait...," said Jade. "Did Robbie say he loves you, or he's in love with you?"

"He said in love." I said

Tori and Jade looked at each other with serious looks on their faces.

"Do you like Robbie back?" Asked Tori.

I pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out of my pocket. I had written "I am in love with Robbie Shapiro" ten times. I shoved it into Tori's hand. She looked it over and showed it to Jade.

"Well if you like each other, why do you avoid each other." Jade asked.

"I don't know. It's just awkward being around him now." I replied.

"What happened during that kiss?" Asked Tori. "You know, other than going too long with it."

"Well he just grabbed my waist and kissed me. But to me it felt like more than a stage kiss. It was real, true passion in it. I could feel sparks, but I guess they died now." I said.

Tori and Jade just hung with their mouths open. It was the truth. I burst into tears.

"I just wish he would ask me out or something." I said, crying my eyes out.

"Cat don't cry." Said Jade.

"Yeah, you know he likes you." said Tori.

"I doubt he knows I like him, and he won't ask me out if he thinks I don't like him as anything more than a friend." I said.

"Then... ask him out yourself." Said Jade.

"No way. I'm not going to ask him out."

"Then flirt. Just flirt." Said Jade.

"I can try." I say.

"Good!" Said Tori.

I decided to take one and talk to Robbie.

"Robbie. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah... Something's just been bothering me." He said.

What is it? Maybe I can help you!"

Tori and Jade who were standing behind Robbie gave me some "Are you kidding me?" faces.

"Oh well, can we please talk again? I miss talking to you." I say.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He says giving me a hug.

"It's ok!" I say. I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk off with Tori and Jade, who smiled at each other. We walk to our first class, which is Sikowitz. When we get in there, we take our usual spots and wait for Sikowitz to get here.

"Hello, boys and girls!" Sikowitz says. "Are you ready to start?"

"We were all ready ten minutes ago." Said Jade.

"Oh. Well, I need to give you your grades on your stage kissing assignments. Beck and Jade, A, Jessica and Ryan, A-,Tori and Andre, A, Melissa and Josh, A, Cat and Robbie, A+..." He finished reading off all the grades. Mostly As and A-s.

Robbie and I smiled at each other when we heard our grade. During class we did a scene where ther were to sets of married couples who each had a child, and their children were dating. When he parents are meeting he other parents they start arguing about bad high school memories. Creative Sikowitz. When class was over I gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek and skipped to my next class.

Tori's POV

"Are Cat and Robbie dating?" Asked Beck once Robbie too was out of earshot.

"Nope, Tori and I are making Cat flirt with Robbie since she likes him." Said Jade.

"Tori likes Robbie?" Asked Beck. I flicked his forehead.

"Kidding!" He said defensively. "So did Cat hear Robbie over the phone? She probably told you if she did."

"Yeah, she heard, and she wants Robbie to ask her out but don't tell Robbie. K?" Jade said.

"Why not?" Asked Beck.

"Cause. It will ruin everything. Just wait." I said.

* * *

**Please Review! Also check out my other stories! This isn't best chapter, so...**


End file.
